Pokemon Black and White rebirth
by Lanydx
Summary: AU since I've still rather mad about the ending of the Black and White seasons. So Its a retelling. Ash after being in a funk, goes to Unova with Pikachu. However after meeting the wonderful Iris, and the fantastic Cilan he ends of going to war against N and Team Plasma! AshxIris shipping, and Pikachu x Purloin.
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0: If we could talk with the Pokemon

The young fourteen-year-old Ash Ketchem was laying in bed in his room, watching TV and petting his pokemon and best friend, the yellow red-cheeked lightning mouse. Pikachu. This had been his first pokemon and the one he would always bring on his journeys across the world.

It had been a week since he got back from his last trip. The zig-zag faced boy got off his bed and took off his yellow pajamas, tossing them on the wooden floor. He put on a black t-shirt and some blue jeans and just as he finished putting his socks on, his mother opened the door, waking the electric Pokémon.

"Oh Ash, honey, you're up. Can you come downstairs please? Professor Oak wants to see you" She asked.

Ash smiled as he got up.

"Okay Mom. Come on Pikachu." Ash said. The Pokemon's ears perked up and it jumped off the bed.

The boy and Pokemon headed downstairs. The two went into the living room and met with the old man who'd given Ash his Pikachu and sent the boy on his Pokemon journey, Professor Oak.

"Ah Ash, and Pikachu too, good to see you my boys." The old man said as he scratched Pikachu's ears.

"Morning, Professor. Mom said you wanted something?" Ash asked as he sat down at the table.

"Ah yes, I'm just working on a new experiment, and you two could give me a hand." The old man asked.

"Oh sure, anything Professor, as long as it isn't battling." Ash said.

The man of science gave the boy a worried look.

"Well it's not a battle…why are you opposed to battling? You used to love it." The old man asked.

Ash just looked down, not meeting Oak's eyes.

"Well…I don't know if you saw my last match in Sinnoh League...but…I got ripped a part by a guy using a Legendary Darkrai….I did come in second place, but...I was so close this time." He said.

"Pika." The Pokemon said sadly.

The professor frowned.

"Well never mind about that. What did you need help with?" Ash asked changing the subject.

"Well, since we're talking about Sinnoh, your Pokedex did show me that you made contact with Uxie, the lake Pokemon of Knowledge. So I would like to see if that Pokemon left any imprints of itself on you. I'll tell you more at my lab." He explained. Ash's mother averted her eyes when Oak mentioned the lake Pokemon…

Soon Ash and Pikachu were laying down on a cold metal table in Oak's lab. Thankfully Ash wasn't nude, however the giant ray gun-like device pointed at them made him feel as though he was.

"Um, Professor is this gonna hurt?" Ash asked freaking out a bit.

"Pika Pikachu?" The tiny Pokemon added in his own language.

"Don't worry you two, you won't feel a thing." Oak said to the two while he was calibrating his machine.

"Only this time, my boy, you'll remember this experiment with Uxie, and rather than take away knowledge, you'll be gaining some." Oak thought as he pressed a button, and the ray gun fired at the duo.

Both human and Pokemon were shot with a beam of light on their foreheads. Finally, they heard the button being pressed again, causing it to stop.

"Ugh…old man whatever that was don't do it again." Pikachu muttered in English.

Ash heard his friend speak, and was shocked to understand him.

"Pikachu…..did you just talk?" Ash asked stunned.

Pikachu turned to him.

"Yeah Ash I talk all the time. What, do you think I just speak gibberish when I open my mouth?" He asked.

"Well I know you talk, but I...I can understand you! Holy Miltank I can understand you! Like fully understand every word that's coming out of your mouth. This is awesome!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu grinned.

"Wow, way to go old man! Wait can you hear me?" Pikachu asked.

As Oak got down and unhooked the two from the table his smile grew and grew!

"Pikachu is using human speech! It works it works I've done it! HAHAHAA! My boy I've done it! They said I was crazy, but I just proved them wrong!" Oak yelled while hugging both Ash and Pikachu.

"Gah too hard, too hard! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu yelled, shocking both humans.

Both dropped to the floor, shaking with swirls in their eyes. Pikachu rubbed his head.

"Whoops sorry guys, hehe my bad." Pikachu muttered.

The two slowly got up.

"So Old man, how'd you do it?" Pikachu asked.

"Ah well over the years I've made this machine that would amplify brain waves and Pokemon energy. After doing a quite a few years of research on the Sinnoh lake legends, using the energy Uxie imprinted in your body, I was able to have your mind translate Pokemon speak." He explained.

"So…that means…?" The two boys asked.

"It means that Ash, and any human around him with the potential to do so will be able to understand Pokemon as they would other human beings." Oak said.

"Neat! Mind if we see everyone else?" They both said.

Oak nodded his head.  
Ash and Pikachu left the Professor's sight as they went to talk with everyone of Ash's Pokemon, from the first team from Kanto, to the newbies from Sinnoh. They chatted, played, and had a ton of fun. Around midday, the teen and Pikachu left for home and lunch.

Oak however was dancing and laughing.

"Hahahah! They all said I was mad, they said it couldn't be done, but I now have proof! Time to rub it in their faces….but first tea and some poems" He said to himself.

Meanwhile the two boys returned home. The human sat down as Pikachu was munching on some Poke-chow. Delia Ketchem set out a plate of sandwiches and some fruit. Mr. Mime, the humanoid Psychic Pokemon, was cleaning around the house.

"So honey what did professor Oak need your help with?" She asked.

"Oh just some beam thing. Also he and a few Pokemon got me thinking about starting another journey." He said.

"Oh, where to?" She asked curiously.

"Some place called Unova, I'll just take Pikachu, and look around." Ash said.

"No gym battles? " She asked, but when she saw the defeated look on his face, she wished she hadn't.

"Hehe, about time he gave up, it took him, what, four times to figure out he's brain damaged? Also when's that little rat gonna evolve? " Mr. Mime said to himself, not realizing Ash and Pikachu could hear him loud and clear.

"Who's brain damaged ?!" Ash demanded, catching the Pokemon off-guard.  
"Hey I don't need a Thunder Stone, clown shoes!" Pikachu snapped.

"What? didn't say anything, Ash." Delia said in alarm.

"Yeah he did! He called me brain damaged! I can understand him, and ya know what Mr. Mime? I almost had that last Championship, if it weren't for some smug jerk off!" He said while storming off.

"Ash where are you going?" His mother asked.

"To pack!" He yelled.

Pikachu followed his human friend, but not without giving Mr. Mime the Pokemon middle finger.

Delia watched her son leave the room, then she gave a harsh glare at her pokemon, which made him shiver.

"Mr. Mime, How dare you insult Ash and Pikachu? You are go to the corner!" She scolded the pokemon like he was a child, causing the Pokemon to whimper as he did as he was told.

The woman then locked her front door and walked to Oak's lab. He was going to get a piece of her mind for messing with her son's brain. She pounded on his door and when he opened it, he knew he was in for pure hell.

"Samuel Oak, what did you do to my son?!" She exclaimed while yanking his ear.

"Gah! Ah! Ow Delia!" He yelled as she dragged him into the lab.

"Ash can understand Pokemon! You used that Uxie beam again! What if he remembers!?" She cried out.

After rubbing his ear, Oak gave her his most reassuring look.

"Don't worry. I didn't touch his memories. He will not remember." Oak promised her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"You have my word." He vowed.

Back at home, unaware of the scolding his mother was just dishing out, Ash and Pikachu were playing Banjo Kazooie on their old Nintendo 64.

"Get the jingo!" Pikachu yelled.

"I'm trying!" Ash snapped.

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

Chapter 1 part 1: Back in the U.N.O.V.A!

In a cave near the Route 1 of the Unova region, two humans and one Pokemon in black trench coats were staring at a suit case with small computer screen. The male human had blue hair and was carrying a rose. The woman had long reddish hair that came down in a swirl. Their chests and the computer screen had red colored R's.

"Agent Jessie, Agent James, Agent Meowth this is the Boss. Have you made it into Nuvema Town's port?" The computerized voice asked.

"To protect the world from-" The three started to say.

"SAY ONE MORE WORD OF THAT MOTTO AND I'LL HAVE YOUR JOBS!"

That shut up all three of them.

"Sorry boss, old habits you know?" Meowth muttered.

"Well let's make sure other old habits, such as debt and failure do not spring up during this mission." The voice said.

"Yes sir, of course not." James said.

"No screw ups this time." Jessie promised

"See that you don't. If our plan is to come forth, we need new ground since the Kanto and Johto police are cracking down on our activates, and Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Orre are now unavailable thanks to Team Aqua, Magma, Cipher, and Galactic. Unova is unspoiled….Fit for the taking." Their Boss said.

The three nodded their heads.

"Now I want you undercover, recruiting, stealing Pokemon that won't be messed and rare ones if you can, make a few people disappear, spread word of us in the underground, and await further orders." The computer stated.

"Right Boss." Meowth said.

"However we will need Pokemon, since-" James started to say

"Your new Pokemon are in the suit case. You three have had some good luck in paying your debts and getting in my good graces with some rare pokemon. However if the boy with the Pikachu shows up, you are not to make contact with him. Am I clear!?" He asked.

"Crystal sir!" All three said.

"Good, Giovanni out." The Boss said as the screen went blank. On the lower part of the case two Pokeballs came out of a slot. The two human agents grabbed them.

"Ohhh I wonder what Pokemon are inside?" James asked.

"All I know is mine had better be twice as strong, since I lost my poor Serviper!" Jessie hissed.

"I had to give up my Cacnea, and Carnivine, so I hope so too." James said while sobbing a bit.

Mewoth's eyes widened as the screen came back on with a timer counting down.

"Um…guys…look!" He yelled pointing at the suitcase.

The humans saw the timer, grabbed the cat Pokemon and ran out of the cave as it exploded.

"Phew…that was close." James mumbled, as he rubbed the back of his head, while smiiling.

Jessie was shaking, pointing at the sky.

"Alright boys, this team our luck is changing, and no twerp is gonna get in the way!" She declared to the Heavens.

Ash and Pikachu had finally gotten off the boat sporting a navy blue jacket with white lines on the front and back of it, and dark blue jeans. His shoes were still the same, His red baseball cap with a blue Poke-ball in the front of it. Both he and Pikachu were pretty exhausted.

"Hey Ash, we made it." Pikachu mumbled.

"Oh, cool." The boy yawned. "We shouldn't have played Donkey Kong 64 all night."

"We beat the game, so worth it." Pikachu said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

The two started to look around the place. This was a much more urban looking city than the small town of Pallet. Ash and Pikachu were used to traveling and all that, but seeing new Pokemon was always an event, and this time was no exception. A blue duck Pokemon was swimming by the boats. Pikachu noticed a purple cat Pokemon being chased by a Scottish terrier looking dog Pokemon, but he gave little thought to it as he and Ash walked into a large group of people.

Ash could have sworn he saw someone with purple hair walk by, nearly bumping into him, but maybe it was hunger playing tricks on him. Pikachu was feeling it too, not having much to eat on the boat ride. His noise then picked up the smell of noodles, meat and soup. He poked his friend's head.

"Ash, food ho!" Pikachu yelled, using his arms to turn the boy's head to make him see the ramen bar.

The boy's mouth started to water as he walked into the bar.

"That's an odd looking Emolga ya got there kid. What'll it be?" The cook asked.

"Two bowls with pork and miso broth." Ash said taking out his wallet.

"Coming right up." The cook said smiling.

"Oh yeah this is gonna be good." Pikachu said drooling. Ash took the mouse off his head not wanting to get any on his hat.

"Hey you, did you think you could just eat here without paying?! That's so typical of your kind" The cook yelled at someone to Ash's left.

"I'm sorry sir, I'll pay...I've…where is my wallet! Axew have you seen it?" a girl's voice said in a panic.

"No Mama, I haven't!" A young voice said. Pikachu could have sworn it was a Pokemon's voice.

"Can you pay or not?" The cook asked, getting impatient

"Well sir it seems I'm missing my wallet so..." The girl started to say.

"Hey dude, I've got it covered." Ash said pulling more money out of his own wallet.

"Hey you don't need to do that!" The girl said.

"It's no problem." He said just wanting his ramen.

"Thank you." The man said taking his money.

"You really didn't have to, but thank you all the same." the girl said leaving.

"No problem." The raven hair boy muttered. Soon the boy was met with his ramen. Pikachu's eyes grew pretty large as they started to dig into their meal.

While finishing his bowl, Pikachu looked to find a few gray pidgin looking Pokemon with white hearts on their chests. They were Pidoves, but Pikachu didn't know that.

"You give us food?" The first Pidove asked from the top of the stand.

"Sorry guys, we just finished." Pikachu said, watching Ash finish his bowl.

The bird Pokemon gave him an angry look.

"Get them!" The leader Pidove yelled. Both the human's and Pokemon's eyes widened as the birds reenacted Alfred Hitchook's classic, on them and several others at the bar.  
"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu yelled blasting the bird Pokemon as well as the humans.  
"Calling out your attacks is lame." One of the Pidoves muttered, as Pikachu kicked him. The boy and Pokemon were soon kicked out onto the streets.

As the duo continued through the city, they took notice of a few more Unova native Pokemon. Ash was taken aback thinking he saw a purple blur again. Pikachu remembered an old Pikachu wise tall, that when bird Pokemon got blasted by thunder bolt a cat Pokemon would follow. Low and behold in front of the two was a purple cat Pokemon, its green eyes gleaming at them, and its tail swishing back and forth. The cat Pokemon leapt at Pikachu, knocking him off Ash and licking his face..

"Hello sweetie." She said in a seductive voice. She was using charm and it was working.

"What?" Pikachu asked confused and slightly aroused.

The mouse Pokemon thought this crazy cat was going to claw him. So he zapped her.

"Thunderbolt!" He yelled.

The Purloin started to cry in pain, while oddly giving them a smile.

"Oh how I've missed you calling out your attacks!" She purred.

She did feel however that she was going to faint. Ash saw this and threw a pokeball he had bought before getting on the boat. Soon after wiggling, the ball dinged and now the cat was his.

"Alright, I caught a…a cat Pokemon!" Ash said happy as can be.

"It's a Purloin you dumb tourist!" Someone yelled.

"Jerk." Pikachu muttered, hopping onto Ash's shoulder.

"We had better find a Pokemon center for her." The trainer thought.

As they continued through the city they came across a chrome and glass dome-shaped building with a sign that read: Juniper Labs.

"Oh she's like the old man, we might get a healing thingy." The mouse Pokemon said.

"Maybe she'll be nice." Ash mused out loud as he was about to open the door only to have it slam him in the face as a hyperactive blond girl in an orange top and white dress ran outside, knocking both him and Pikachu out. A moment later the unconscious duo was dragged into the lab by a woman in a lab coat.

End of part 1.


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

Chapter 1 pt 2: You make my heart sing.

"Get back here you little thief!" Someone screamed as a shady looking guy was running past a crowd of people. The shady guy looked like a regular punk, tattoos, bad hair, and cheap leather jacket.

The man was being chased by a dark brown skinned young girl with long, and beautifully wild purple hair with two yellow triangle braids on the right and left. Her brown eyes shot out fire and passion as she looked at her target. She wasn't from town as anyone here would point out that her clothes were unique. They were a light yellow long sleeved top with light pink on the sleeves, and top collar which had a black and white, yin and yang style crest around her neck. Her top matched the long pink bow sash style flap that held her pants. The girl jumped into the air and landed on the man she was after.

"Alright buddy, hand over my wallet right now!" The wild child demanded, jabbing him with her foot.

As he started to shake about curse he slowly pulled out the wallet, not before eyeing the cops and getting a great idea

"Help, someone help me, this crazy chick is trying to rob me!" He cried out causing an already panicked lot of people to become even more jumpy and alarming the girl.

"Hey hold on! This guy stole my money, I was just trying to get it back is all!" The girl said defending herself.

"That chick just dropped kicked him!" Someone said,

"He was running like the devil was after him!" Another person said.

"Officer we saw this crazy child attack this guy." One woman said to a cop.  
The police woman came to Iris and gave her a dirty look.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Iris gulped and swallowed hard. She never had a good experience with the police.

"Well ma'am, that man stole my wallet and I went to get it back." She stated, while hiding a shaky voice.

"I don't know what she's talking about, the kid started to attack me." He lied

"I did see that, miss do you have any proof of your innocence ?" The police officer asked, making things look bad for the young girl.

"Someone like her, I doubt it." Iris heard someone say.

"No, but.." She started to say.

"Then what's to keep me from arresting you for assault?" The cop asked getting out her handcuffs.

"I'm too young for jail!" The girl thought in horror.

Out of the girl's hair popped out a tiny green scaled, red eyed dragon Pokemon with two tusks coming out of his mouth, scowling at the man.

"Give back what you you stole from Mama Iris!" The young dragon Pokemon yelled. He opened his mouth and a blue ball of energy started to form.

"Axew no, don't use Dragon Rage!" Iris screamed.

Even though the attack was ready to go he closed his mouth causing it to blow up in his and his trainer's faces literally. Some people ran, while others laughed. Iris had this dazed look on her face, while the thief got away. The cop gave the girl a very annoyed look as one of her eyes started to twitch.

"GET OUT OF MY TOWN!" The cop screamed, raising her baton at the two of them. The girl ran off in a hurry.

"Axew this is not our day huh?" Iris asked her dragon Pokemon.

"Yeah." Axew said as he hid in her hair again.

Meanwhile back at Juniper labs a young woman with swirling brown hair was looking down on at the knocked out boy and Pokemon. She wiped her hands on her green skirt, went to a drawer to find a cube of smelling salt, and put it under their noses. Quickly the human and Pokemon snapped out of it.

"We awake?" The Professor asked sweetly.

Ash in a daze looked at the young woman.

"That depends…are we…hot?" Ash said without thinking as his eyes went from her chest to her blushing face.

After a small chuckle, Junipur humored him and smiled.

"Yes, yes we are." She said getting the boy off her floor.

"Then we are awake." Pikachu said when he saw the surprised look on the woman's face.  
"Oh wait, can she understand me?" Pikachu asked Ash.

"My Zekrom, the crazy old man did it." The woman said in dull but shocked voice.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.' Hello, I'm Pikachu and the guy I'm on top of is Ash." Pikachu said with a smile. The two humans and the Pokemon shook hands.

"I'm Professor Juniper. Professor Oak has told me quite a bit about you two, and don't worry it's mostly good." The woman said while winking.

"Oh well that's a relief." Ash said smiling.

The boy then remembered why he was in her lab in the first place and pulled out a pokeball.

"Um, Professor Juniper, do you have a healing machine? I just caught a Purloin, and she's paralyzed." Ash said.

Seeing the worried expression on his face, Juniper took him deeper into the lab, passing by expensive looking equipment, a Skype phone, and a wall full of books. The professor noted that a long black haired assistant in a white lab coat was with two other trainers, who looked like they had just used it. Ash and Pikachu noticed the trainers were much older than him.

One trainer was a Caucasian woman with short brown hair, on top of her head was a news's hat. She rocked a black T-shirt, denim pants, slick shoes, and a camo jacket, with a nice pair of reading glasses over what Pikachu could think of as Luna blue eyes.

The second trainer was a Caucasian man, however his face had five o clock shadow and a pair of dark tinted glasses were sitting on his face. The man wore a blackish gray fedora, a red T-shirt, dark blue jeans that were held up by a black leather belt, and shoes.  
"June, could you please check on the remaining starter Pokemon for me?" Juniper asked.

"Yes ma'am." The assistant whispered as she left the four of them.

"Ah Del, Lan, It's good to see you two again, I hope you have what I asked for." Juniper inquired, while smiling at them.

The two grinneded seeing their old friend.

"Don't worry Professor J, I hung up the painting in your office." The woman named Del stated with a smirk.

"I helped." Then guy addressed as Lan said with a dopy grin on his face.

"Hey who's zig zag face?" Del asked, making Pikachu laugh a bit.

"Zig zag face?" He thought confused.

"Oh this is Ash, a new friend of mine from Kanto, and he needs to use the healing machine…so if you don't mind." The white coated woman said. Lan moved out of the way, as Ash put Purloin's Pokeball into the machine.

"Purloin and a Pikachu, huh? Are those your Pokemon?" Lan asked.

"I've got an Absol myself." Del bragged, proud of her friend.

"Well not all of them, but we have got a lot of friends from our other trips." Pikachu said.  
"What did he say?" The man said.

"Huh?" Ash, Pikachu and Professor Juniper said.

"He just said Pika Pika Pika." Del said.

The confused look on both Ash and Pikachu faces only gave Juniper a large smirk on her's.

"Oh…..wow…..Oak, you're so smart and yet you can still be so dumb." The woman said laughing in a sinister way.

"Huh?!" The three other humans and Pikachu asked. They were lost to her delight.

"Oh nothing. Why don't you guys talk for a bit, I think a new trainer just came in." The woman of Pokemon science said as she walked away.

"So…You have an Absol?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, wanna see?" Del asked, although she knew the answer as the teen was nearly bouncing up and down.

She took out an Ultra ball and threw it, a beam of red light blasted out the familiar looking white and black, bladed and red eyed Pokemon.

"Hello." She said in a friendly growl.

"Abby, meet your lunch, Ash and Pikachu." Del snickered.

"Be nice." Lan said playfully as the two looked a bit freaked out.

"I'm kidding Zig zag face, you and the yellow Mickey Mouse seem alright in my book." Del teased.

"I would agree with Del." The disaster predicting Pokemon stated with a smile.

"So kid, you wanna battle?" Del asked, causing the boy to slightly freeze up.

"Well…" Ash started to say until Lan quickly looked at the clock and shook his friend's shoulder.

"Del we gotta go, or we;ll be late!" the man warned her.

"Crap, we can't miss the movie! Sorry kid, we're running late We'll see you around. Give Juniper our best. Come on Abby." Del said as the three dashed out of the lab.

"Good luck, and best wishes!" Lan said as the two left.

Ash and Pikachu blinked just as they heard a ding from the machine, showing that Purloin's healing was finished. The boy took the Pokeball and let his new friend out. The pointed eared, purple cat licked her right paw.

"Hello boys." She said in a friendly but aloof manner.

"Sorry about Pikachu… I caught you, but…you don't have to stay if you don't want to." Ash said.

"Oh….well who says you caught me? Maybe I caught you two, and what makes you think I'd let you two go?" The cat Pokemon said as she jumped onto her new trainer.

"What makes you such a fan?" Pikachu said, becoming nervous as her tail wrapped around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers.

"Spoilers." She whispered in an "I know something you don't" manner.

"Okay well maybe we should get out of Juniper's hair." Ash said as he slowly started to walk out of the lab.

"Hold it right there you three!" They heard Juniper yell, freezing the Kanto boy and his two Pokemon.

"Can I run some tests on you?" She asked, making Ash go pale at the sight of a needle.

"Meep." Was all the boy could say, as his legs turned to jelly.

After a few tests Ash was on his way, with a new Pokedex that would identify all the new Pokemon of the region to him. He looked back at the lab only to find the white and blue otter Pokemon with a yellow shell on his body sadly smiling at him as he walked away.

"I liked that Oshawatt. We should have brought him with us." Pikachu said.

"Yeah, but he was gonna go to a new trainer, it wouldn't have been fair if we took him." Ash said.

"Whatever man, so where are we going?" Pikachu asked.

"Let's just look around a bit. I kinda wanna see the next town." Ash said pointing to the dirt road and nearby forest of pine trees.

Pikachu could have sworn they were being followed, but he didn't give it another thought as they walked. Ten minutes later they reached a metal sign that said Route 2. Pikachu's ears twitched as he heard some noise by the green bushes to the left.

"Yo, Buddy we might have a new Pokemon." Pikachu whispered.

Ash tried to pull out a quick ball that he packed from home, but sadly it was a normal Pokeball. It sailed into the bush with a loud thud.

"Ow who threw that!?" Someone asked.

What came out of the bush was a young girl, and Ash couldn't take his eyes off her. That chocolate skin, that lavish hair, that adorable face who was squalling as she picked up Pikachu and started to cuddle him. He couldn't hear his best friend's protests, as Pit from Kid Icarus had shot an arrow of love in his butt , and Jimmy Hendrix's Wild Thing was playing n his head. But Pikachu was annoyed with this girl and his best friend.

"That's it, Thunder Blot!" He growled.

"You can talk!?" Iris asked stunned.

"Pikachu no!" Ash said snapping out of la la land.

"Thunder wha-?" The tiny dragon child asked as he popped out of the wild child's hair.

However it was too late as the tiny mouse Pokemon's cheeks flashed and the two humans and iny dragon Pokemon were blasted with a bolt of thunder, knocking them all out. Pikachu looked at the aftermath with a twinge of impatience as well as embarrassment.

"Well this trip is turning out great….what else can go wrong?" Pikachu asked as a Pidove dropped some stool on his head. His eyes were now twitching as his temper started to get to him.

"ANYTHING ELSE!?" Pikachu yelled to the Heavens.

"Hello Pikachu, guess who's joining Team Rocket?" A shrill, cat-like voice asked. Pikachu turned around to find three familiar stooges.

"Mew dang it." Pikachu muttered.

End of chapter.


	4. Chapter 2 pt 1

Chapter 2 part 1

Shot through the heart.

Back in Juniper labs, the young pokémon professor was laughing her head off. She held a cup of tea while looking Skyping with four older men.

Two of them were from Kalos, and Hoenn. One had curly brown hair, a blue shirt underneath his lab coat, and a more relaxed, almost lazy look on his face. He was Sycamore, and was closest to Juniper's age.

The next one had a scruffy brown beard. He looked like he would rather be out in the wilderness looking for pokémon, but, still, the man was amused. His name was Birch, professor of Hoenn.

One of the elder looking professors looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel. He grabbed a hold of his white beard and mustache combo. The man from Sinnoh was Rowan. The last one was Oak, and he looked like someone had crushed his dreams.

"AHAHAHAH!" Juniper kept laughing as Oak expression grew more and more sullen.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! TRACY, GET ME THE WISKY!" The Kanto professor yelled out, while burying his shamed face in his hands.

"But Professor, it's not five a clock!" said his assistant, who wasn't in the room.

"IT'S FIVE SOMEWHERE!" Professor Oak yelled back.

"Samuel…" his old college sorority friend muttered while getting another headache. He was going to wait until the right time to pounce. He stored his anger.

"It's your own fault, you know. How could you not test this more? I mean, come on, that's science 101," the Kalosian man asked

"He was too busy gloating." Juniper snickered.

"QUIET, YOU!" Oak yelled as he took a swig of the liquor.

"You missed that your pokémon-human translator laser only works with people that have been exposed to legendary pokémon. I can talk for as long as you bragged." Juniper snickered once again.

"What I am angrier about is that you were testing something dangerous and unpredictable ON TWO CHILDREN! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THEM! THEN WHAT?!" Rowan roared making everyone flinch.

"Oh and while I'm at it, if word gets out about this, who knows what type of shady characters might be after him? This stays with us, understand?" the older professor stated.

"Oh don't worry, I like the kid too much to have anyone find out about this. This doesn't leave the lab… Right, June?" Juniper asked looking down at her assessment whose arms were bound in a black leather arm binder, and her mouth had a red ball gag in her mouth. She nodded her head, agreeing with her, as she looked at her boss's riding crop.

All the men looked at her a with a disturbed look on their faces. Oak coughed.

"Well it doesn't really matter if they find out or not. That boy is a magenton for trouble. He's fought off every criminal team from Kanto to Sinnoh, I bet you anything he's fighting someone from 'Team Doom' or whatever." Oak muttered while looking at his old college dorm roommate.

"So what you're telling us is that he's in Unova for one day and already he's trying to stop a new Shadow Pokémon plot?" Sycamore, asked a tad skeptically.

"Well Pikachu and Ash were with those two Wes and Rui .when that happened in Orre, I don't doubt it." Birch laughed.

Speaking of which…

"TEAM ROCKET GIVE ME BACK PIKACHU YOU $$HOLES!" Ash cursed as he chased down his stalkers who were know in there trademark Meowth air balloon.

"LET MY AXEW AND THIS KID'S PIKACHU GO, YOU CROOKS!" Iris cried out.

Their cries fell on deaf ears as the three criminals laughed their heads off, keeping Pikachu and the young Axew trapped in glass cases. The tiny dragon pokémon looked like he was about to cry as Meowth tapped at the glass. Pikachu was pounding on the glass.

"Hey, you jerks, leave the kid out of this; it's me you want!" Pikachu protested.

"Can it, Pikachu! This puny little runt is gonna help Team Rocket all the way to the top," the cat pokémon boasted.

"Let me out! Mama, help!" Axew cried out, very scared. The banging from Meowth was not helping.

"Hey, quit your whining." He muttered, making Pikachu start to spark his cheeks at all three of them.

"Oh, you idiots are so gonna get it!" he hissed at them, making Jessie and James laugh.

"I can't believe it Jessie, we finally caught Pikachu!" James boasted happily.

"I know, it finally feels like things are finally going our way!" Jessie stated with joy.

Back on the ground Ash and Iris were still chasing after them.

"Dang it, I wish I had a flying pokémon," Ash thought to himself.

Ash then noticed the purple haired girl take to the trees, she swung from the vines trying to get closer to Team Rocket. The boy then got an idea. He threw the poke ball and out came Purrloin.

"What's going on?" She asked a tad confused.

"Pikachu and this girl's dragon pokémon were kidnapped by Team Rocket. Those guys." He pointed at the balloon.

That caused the cat pokémon to scowl at the flying object.

"What moves do you know?" he asked as they kept running.

"I know Shadow ball, Crunch, Charm, Hone claws, Double Team, and…Hyper beam." She admitted.

That really gave the Kanto boy an idea.

"Purloin, listen to me, I've got an idea." Ash stated.

"Oh well this is rare," the cat thought before the boy whispered it into her ear.

"Shit, that's good," she whispered.

As Iris swung from tree to tree, she looked down to find the boy yelling at her.

"Hey, I have an idea!" he said as the purple cat pokémon climbed the tree that she was on.

"I need you to throw her at the balloon," he started to say.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Iris yelled at the boy.

"She's gonna use Hyper beam to get her to them, this will save your pokémon. Trust me!" Ash nearly begged.

Iris was really unsure of all this, however her Axew was on the line. So she allowed herself to go along with this stranger's insane plan. The cat pokémon jumped into her hair, and she once again Iris swung. Meanwhile Purrloin was busy charging up energy in her mouth. Iris was starting to run out of trees as she kept swinging. Just as she started lose the balloon, the cat pokémon jumped out of the dragon child's hair and blasted the hyper beam like a rocket. The blast sent Iris down from the trees. However she landed on Ash was barely caught her. Ironically the newly made Purrloin rocket landed into Team Rocket's balloon. She landed on top of Meowth.

"What the heck?" Both Jessie and James yelled, before they were painfully scratched by Purrloin's Shadow claw. As they both screamed in pain, she got to business.

"Sorry to cut a run you three, but I'll just be taking my man and the child with me." Purrloin muttered as she used another Shadow claw to cut the glass cases in half. Pikachu and Axew quickly got out.

The cat pokémon gave Axew a smile, showing him that she meant him no harm.

"Follow me little one. I'll take you back to your Mummy," she said while grabbing a hold of the boy in her arms.

"Coming, sweetie?" she asked Pikachu.

"In a minute, dear, I just need to take out the trash," Pikachu said to her, unknowably saying something affectionate.

"Wait. How are we going down?" Axew asked.

"We jump, silly." Purrloin stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to the young dragon pokémon.

"Wait, what?" Axew cried out in a panic.

The cat left the mouse to shoot some thunder off, and, with a screaming Axew, Purrloin jumped off the ballon. Ash and Iris quickly grabbed the two as they watched the air balloon explode. Ash quickly put Purrloin down while and soon his best friend replaced the other the cat pokémon.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They heard the three yell as they vanished into the sky.

"Well, that was fun." Pikachu muttered with a smile. The kanto boy and his two friends watched as Iris was reunited with her Axew.

"Mama!" Axew cried out while hugging her face.

"It's okay, Axew, I'm here now. No one will hurt you," she said as she comforted her green dragon.

Pikachu looked at Purrloin and blushed.

"Thanks," he muttered a tad embarrassed.

"Anytime, Pikachu," she said while winking and rubbing her body on his.

"Um…well…Hi. I'm…I'm Ash." Ash muttered while rubbing the back of his head. He felt like he had a lump in his throat.

The dark skinned Unova girl then looked at the Kanto boy.

"Oh, I'm Iris, and this is Axew. Thank you very much for helping us." She said with a smile.

"Hey, we helped too." Pikachu said, causing Iris to be in a state of shock.

"Wait, you can talk? How can other pokémon talk?!" She asked, a bit weirded out.

"Well I can explain that, but what's with your necklace thing glowing?" Ash asked, looking at her talisman.

Iris looked down at her neck to find the yin and yang talisman as the black part was glowing brightly. The white side was starting to glow along with it.

"What the heck? The Zekrom part is glowing. Only the Resharam side as ever really glowed. Could this little kid be the reason?" she thought.

The girl then went up to the boy making his face turn bright red.

"Why don't you walk and talk with me?" she asked.

"Okay!" Ash muttered as steam started to come out of his ears and hearts started to come out of his eyes.

"Oh geez, he's turning into Brock," Pikachu muttered.

"Who's Brock?" Purrloin and Axew asked.

"Wait, she talks too?!" Iris nearly screamed.

"Humans," Pikachu sighed.

"Tell me about it," Purrloin muttered.

End of chapter.

Chapter 2 pt 2.


	5. Chapter 2 pt 2

Chapter 2 pt 2. I wanna know, can ya show me.

Orre Region, a harsh dessert, with few natural sources of water, vegetation, and wild Pokemon. Most Pokemon are imported, or trained, it's slightly redeveloping itself after the Chipher Shadow Pokemon incident. The government has kept quiet that it was stopped by two teenagers and one child, in exchange for pardoning one of the heroes for past crimes. However word travels fast. Especially the crime ridden town of Pritye City.

A young woman with bright orange hair, wearing a blue jean coat, a white short skirt, with pink high boots on her feet. A Plusie and Minum were on her shoulders, as she banged on an office building that said: Shadow Hunter Bail Bonds.

What came out of the door was a tall man with sandy tan hair. He was donned in from a dark blue trench coat and pants with black combat boots, and what were near the boots were two Pokemon. Espion, and Umbrion who were looking at the two humans. The man also had a third of a club sandwich in his mouth.

"Hey Wes, guess what I did today." Rui asked with a chipper tone in her voice.

"Mrrh?" Wes asked, still having the sandwich in his mouth.

Rui then pulled out two plane tickets.

"That's right! I won us a free vacation to Unova! The land of movies!" Rui said all happy to go.

"Crrl!" Wes muffled a bit, his interested peaked.

"Come on, we need to pack!" " The girl cried out as she grabbed Wes's arm and ran into the building, which forced Wes to lose the sandwich. Espion then used his move physic to and shared it with his brother, as they ate it. As Rui zipped Wes to the second story of the building. She raced to kind of messy and cluttered bedroom..

In a flash Rui got two suit cases while Wes was look pulling out poke balls and while checking his PDA.

"He's in jail, she's in jail, paid the fee, she's dead. Got the money he owed us. Still haven't found Mirror B. Yeah i think we are free for about two weeks." Wes said to Rui.

However he found her, Pluise and Mimin bouncing on her bed trying to stuff the suit case, that had been over packed with clothes and other things.

"Rui wait!" Wes cried out. However as soon as he did the suit case exploded into a bomb of clothes making the room even more messy then it was before. The four Pokemon had to dig their trainers out, Wes looked slightly annoyed at the giggling Rui.

"I guess we should clean up before packing?" Rui said.

"That would be for the best." Wes muttered as he quickly got out, and started to pick up the place, and while tossing a sock somewhere he found a map of Unova.

Speaking of Unova….

Ash was now sitting on a log with Pikachu and Purlion on his lap, as Axew and Iris were listening to hI'm. He and Pikachu, had just finished telling her how they could understand their Pokemon companions. Well as best as they could anyway.

"Well that's it." Ash said finished.

Iris and Axew just looked at him.

"They aren't buying it." Pikachu whispered.

"Would you? It does seem hard to swallow." Purloin whispered back.

"Um…look I know it seems odd, but I'm not lying, and I'm not crazy." Ash tried to reassure the dragon village child who he was crushing on.

The girl and Pokemon kept looking at the boy from Kanto. She then got closer and closer until their eyes were locked, making Ash blush Purlion was pawing at the glowing talisman.

"Oh my gosh is she gonna kiss me?" Ash thought in a panic. He felt his heart racing.

"i need to make sure." Iris thought.

She put her hand on his chest feeling his heart beat.

"Holy crap she is gonna kiss me/him!" Pikachu and Ash thought at the same thing.

"Was all that true?" Iris asked again.

"Yes." Ash said still looking at her.

Iris found Ash's heartbeat did not change. He was telling the truth. She was going to take his word, but the girl wanted to be sure. The purple haired girl smiled and took her hand off his chest. while leaning away from him.

"Alright I believe you." She stated.

"Oh great," Ash said smiling.

The girl got up, as Pikachu and Purlion got off, allowing Ash to move as well.

"Oh I'm Iris by the way, and this is Axew." She introduced, while holding her hand out.

Ash then shook her hand.

"I'm Ash, and you know Pikachu and Purlion, it's nice to meet you." He said in friendly manner.

"You two already said that. " Pikachu deadpanned. Causing the two humans to make anime sweat drops.

"Sorry I guess it just slipped our minds." Iris muttered.

" That and it slipped the Writer's mind, as well. Now can I touch the shinny thing? I WANT IT!" The cat Pokemon cried out trying to bat it again.

As Pikachu kept her from going after the charm, Ash was looking down at her chest…to look at her talisman.

"Hey that's pretty cool, and it's got Pokemon on it. Who are they?" Ash said unaware of the glow.

That caused Iris to laugh a bit.

"How could you not know about Zekrom and Resharm? Do they just let any little kid become a trainer?" Iris sneered with a slight laugh.

"What?! I'm not a little kid! I'M FOURTEEN!" Ash yelled, as his pride was damaged.

Iris then look at him again, and started to laugh again.

"I'm, sorry, I'm sorry..but haha, you, you look like your ten." Iris cried out laughing again. Even Axew joined in.

"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT?!" Ash thought as he stood there dumbstruck.

"Ya know Ash, since I've met you, you don't seem to look like you age." Pikachu commented.

"Gee thanks, also I don't know those Pokemon, cause I'm not from here. It's my first time in Unova!" Ash defended himself.

Iris the felt a tad bad, for laughing and making fun of him.

"Well then Ash, today is your lucky. Since you helped me save Axew, I'm gonna travel with you. It'll be fun, and don't worry I'll make sure you won't get lost." Iris stated.

Ash then smiled.

"Oh well thanks. I like traveling with people, so sure, welcome aboard." Ash said as the two trainers started to walk again.

"Let's just thank Arcues she doesn't have a bike." Pikachu thought.

As they started to walk, Ash froze. Iris noticed this seeing a weird look on her new friend's face.

"Something wrong?" Iris asked.

"Gotta pee!" Ash yelled as he quickly ran toward a bush, while Pikachu was protesting being brought with.

"Well when you gotta go." Iris muttered as a tiny sweat drop appeared from the back of her head, as well as Purioin.

After an hour of walking The Kanto trainer and his two Pokemon noticed his new companion and her Pokemon were once again up in the trees, swinging from vine to vine. Pikachu couldn't help but notice his trainer was checking out Iris white pants hugged backside.

"Hey, Iris, how do you do that?" He asked.

Iris stopped swinging, landing on a strong tree branch.

"You wanna try?" She asked.

"It's really fun!" Axew said while waving out.

"Sure!" Ash and Pikachu said with excitement in their step. Purlion got off, not wanting to get involved,

The two climbed the tree that Iris and Axew were on. As the two got up to the branch. She handed the boy the vine.

"Now Ash, what you need to do is hold on to the vine tight. Then jump off the branch and swing. if you wanna go to another vine, you have to grab it and swing again." She explained.

"Did you get all that?" Axew asked.

"Yeah sure, let do this!" Pikachu cried out pumped as his trainer took his first swing.

"YAHOO!" the zigzagged face boy yelled as he kept swinging. Iris and Axew soon followed him, laughing and looking like they were having the time of their lives. Purlion followed them on the ground, getting away from any wild Pokemon, praying she would have to deal with any Lilpups or their bigger evolved forms.

"This is so cool!" Pikachu yelled.

Ash quickly grabbed on another vine, and swung once again.

"Hey Iris, how am I doing?" He asked.

"Not bad, not bad. Maybe you're not such a little kid after all." Iris muttered.

"Oh yeah, race ya!" Ash yelled as he swung faster, while not looking where he was going.

"Ash watch out for that-" Iris started to yelled when a crashing sound was heard.

A human, and Pikachu sized printed into the tree were made.

"Tree." Iris finished saying as she grabbed a hold of her new friends before they fell off. Purlion smacked her forehead with her right paw.

"Hey, hey, you okay?" Iris muttered as she tried to get the two awake.

"Sure, I'd love pancakes." Ash muttered, out of it.

"Ketchup!" Pikachu cried out.

Iris slowly got them down from the trees to rest for a bit.

A half hour of resting, Pikachu, and Purlion where were eating some berries that they picked while the two trainers, and Axew were eating some apples. From out of those bushes, came out a familiar Oshawatt, and a few attacking Lilpups. Hearing the barking, Purloin ran as fast as she could, leaving Pikachu in a confused manner as he was then pounced on by the Oshwatt for protection.

Ash and Iris, while with Axew, who were eating some tasty looking apples.

"So Ash, where you from?" The dragon child asked.

He looked at her while finishing another bit from an apple.

"Oh Im from Pallet Town, it's a small town, but it's where new trainers can get their starter pokemon. Kinda like your town." Ash said.

"Huh?" Axew and Iris muttered.

"You aren't from Nuvema Town?" Ash asked.

Iris frowned her brow.

"No Im not, in fact I ran out that place as fast as I could, thanks to that jerk." She growled, annoyed by what happened.

"Wait, did something happen?" The kanto boy asked, wanting to know.

"Some jerk stole my wallet, made it seem like I was stealing from him and I had to run away from the police." Iris huffed, as she took another bite out of her apple.

"Oh Im sorry to hear that. Wait why did you run away if you didn't do anything wrong." Ash asked a bit confused.

Iris then started to blush, she held Axew as he started to eat. She looked at Ash and muttered.

"Cause I didn't want to get a spanking from her." Iris muttered embarrassed as a chill went down her spine.

"A spanking?" Ash asked as one of his eye browns arched and his face started to get hot.

"I wouldn't be the first time." She sadly recalled, while shivering.

That caused Ash's face to get hot, and for his nose to bleed. His mind was about to return to lala land, while thinking of some naughty thoughts. However before he could indulge himself, Ash was brought back to realty by a tackle by Purloin, who's tail was now all poufy, as she looked for her poke ball.

"Save me, save me from the dogs! Return me to the poke ball, please!" She begged in a panic.

"Whoa, wait Purloin, what's the matter with you?" Ash yelled as he grabbed a hold his frightened Pokemon.

"Oh no..I left Sweetie and that Oshwatt to fight those demons." Purloin now realizing it.

"Wait what?!" Both Ash and Iris yelled, Axew was still eating.

They could hear thunder bolts being fired from the left of them. The two ran at the sound's direction, Purlion however went into the poke ball. The two trainers ram to find Pikachu and the Oashwatt outnumbered by a six Lilpups. Now Pikachu was good, but he wasn't that good, and he did need Ash's brain for tactics. All he, and this wet behind the ears Oashwatt were just busy dodging the dog bites.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail on those two on the right..and you Oashwatt..um…use…tackle on the middle one." Ash ordered.

Pikachu nodded, as he started his tail turned hard like steel. He then lashed out at tiny normal dog Pokemon, forcing one of them to fly like a baseball bat. However Oshawatt wasn't having the best luck. The dog Pokemon were ganging up on him, making it hard for the otter focus.

"Pikachu help him out!" Thunder Bolt! Ash ordered.

"Axew you help too, use leer." Iris commanded.

The dragon obeyed as he gave the Lilpups a rather scary looking leer, making them freeze up a tad, allowing Pikachu and Oshawatt to attack by water gun and thunder bolt. They took two down while three more tackled the three.

"Axew use Dragon Rage!" Iris cried out.

Axew was getting ready to fire this attack, however two of the Lilpups tackled him forcing him to close his mouth and for the attack to backfire, causing the poor dragon to faint.

"Axew no!" Iris yelled as she scooped him up. Ash saw this and thought they needed to end this quickly. Pikachu nodded as he bashed in the Lilpup's body with a quick attack, knocking it out.

"Oashwatt use water gun again!" the boy yelled.

The water Pokemon shot out a burst of water that hit the last two dog Pokemon. They were about to tackle him again until Pikachu iron tailed them into a nearby tree, knocking them out .

"Alright way to go guys!" Ash cheered for his friends.

"Who da man?!" Oashawatt yelled out in triumph.

"Dude that was all me…hey sorry Axew." Pikachu muttered, feeling bad for his new scaly friend. Who was being nursed by his trainer.

Ash then quickly grabbed a poke balls and tossed one at the Oashwatt. The Pokemon was soon sealed in and after some struggling, the ball went ding. So Ash took it, while looking at Iris.

"We had better find somewhere to heal our Pokemon." Ash said.

"Good idea." Iris muttered while putting Axew back into her hair. They went back to the tree where they were eating, so Ash could grab his bag.

They kept walking along the road to come to a sign in a fork in the road. The left said to Zaria Hot Springs, the right said to Route 3. The two trainers looked at one another, and read each other's minds.

"Let's go left." They both stated.

The day soon turned to evening as Ash and Iris with Pikachu, a revived Axew, and fully rested Oashawatt, were in the hot steaming spring. It was mixed bath, for humans and Pokemon. Ash and Iris had both gotten towels to cover themselves, as was the rule for the spring. Purloin, was resting on a rock away. She however was feeling a tad down on herself.

"Pikachu can you forgive me?" She asked.

The mouse Pokemon smiled at her.

"Hey everyone has a fear, I don't blame you." He said, making her smile and purr as she rubbed her face with his wet head making turn deep red .

"This is awesome, thanks for having me Ash dude, it was so boring in Juniper's lab." Oashwatt said as he was swimming around.

"Right, well I'm just glad she wasn't mad." Ash muttered while smiling a bit. He didn't tell him that he had to trade some really embarrassing snap shots of Professor Oak, from the Christmas party from his Pokedex for him.

"Wow, this hot spring as good as the ones back home." Iris said with a smile as she played with Axew.

Pikachu saw his human friend nearly drooling, at her toweled wet body. Pikachu was still looking at the glowing talisman on Iris neck.

"Hey Iris, don't you wanna put that away?" Pikachu asked her.

She looked at the small mouse pokemon.

"Oh no, I never have it out of my sight." Iris declared.

"It's super important to Mama, and it has the legend dragons." Axew added in.

"Legend dragons?" The two Kanto foreigners asked.

"You might want to fill our boys in Iris." The cat pokemon offered as she was about to take a cat nap. Oashwatt was too busy swimming to care.

"Okay don't worry little Ash and Pikachu, your a about to learn from the Dragon master!" Iris declared.

"More like full of herself master." Pikachu snarked.

"Shut it." Ash snapped.

"Okay on my charm, we have on the black part Zekrom, the Lightning dragon of ideals. On the white part, we have Reshiram, the fire dragon of truth. Some say that they helped two legendary heroes fight for Unova, but it nearly wiped out the region. So they vanished, no one has seen them since the olden time. " Iris stated sounding like a wise sage.

"Cool! Hey wouldn't it be cool if we found the two dragons?" Ash asked with stars in his eyes.

"Did you not hear how their power blew up Unova and vanished. I think that's a sign that catching them is not a good idea." Pikachu deadpanned.

"Oh I don't wanna catch them, I just wanna see them….still it would be cool have one of them on the team." Ash admitted, as he daydreamed about seeing the two dragons blasting bases of Team Rocket to bits.

"Ash, your such a little kid, but that's not a bad thing." Iris said out loud.

"What you say Iris?" He asked.

The purple haired girl smiled at him as she gave him a hug, and a light peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for paying for my ramen earlier, that was very sweet of you." She said to him.

"I um, I…don't worry about it." Ash could nearly get out, with his mind going into flux. Pikachu's eyes were wide as dinner plates, much to Purlion's amusement.

"Well Axew and I are going to be, I'll see you in the morning." She said while taking her dragon pokemon as they left the spring.

"See you." Ash whispered.

He then dropped to the bottom of the hot spring, his nose shooting blood like ketchup. Oashwatt didn't take being nearly crushed by his trainer too nicely. He used a new attack called razor shell on him as a result.

End of chapter.


End file.
